


Didi!

by Femmetac



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, baby feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femmetac/pseuds/Femmetac
Summary: Just a cute little vignette of life in the Blacklistverse





	Didi!

A/N: This is a short and sweet little interlude that popped in my head, and could totally exist in canon at some point—probably soon.

 

 

Agnes sat in her corral playing with a bear. She was pulling at its nose and gabbling at it while her mother got ready for work. Any minute the sitter would come over, and Mama would be gone for most of the day. The sound of the door clicking open diverted her attention from chewing the bear’s nose and when she looked up and saw who was coming through the door, she stood up on her chubby little legs and let out a squeal.

“Didi!” she said adamantly, and toddled over to the edge of the gates surrounding her. “Didi.” More emphatically. She then turned to see who was coming through the door behind _Didi_.

“RED,” she said clearly. “Redredredredred!“

"Baby? What about Red and Dembe?” Liz called from the bathroom down the hall.

Red, smiling, reached down for her outstretched arms and lifted her to freedom. Dembe smiled and chucked her pudgy chin. “Didi?” Dembe said. Agnes reached for his face, grabbing his nose as she had the bear’s, and replied, “Didi.”

Red chuckled, and in doing so, brought Liz streaming out of the bathroom, with one eye lined and the other still naked but for eyeshadow.

“Knock! For crying out loud,” she said, sweeping in and putting her hands on her hips. Red simply handed the baby off to Dembe, who started helicoptering with her over to the sofa nearby, swinging her in the air and making sounds like a chopper coming in for a landing.

“Lizzie, time is of the essence,” he replied simply, cocking his head. “We have another Blacklister.”


End file.
